Transporters pulled or pushed by a person running, walking or jogging are used for carrying inanimate loads and human passengers. These are in various configurations, each of which focuses on particular uses and offers particular advantages. Transporters operated by a person on foot often have a single axle with either two wheels or one. Two wheeled configurations are exemplified by carriers intended for the infirm and small children. The popularity of walking, hiking, jogging and running makes one wheeled devices useful due to, at least in part, their maneuverability.
For example, a single wheeled portage device exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,405 situates a carrier above and across a single wheel. Handles fore and aft accommodate two operators, one in a pulling position and the other in a position to push. Another single wheeled device with a similarly situated load carrier, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,063, is adapted to be pushed by one person. Transporters of similar types are adapted for human passengers. In one described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,063 a chair for an infirm passenger is mounted over a single wheel. One set of handles extends forward and a second set of handles extends rearward so the passenger can be transported by two persons, one in front and one behind. Another example of a human transporter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,920. A seat for a small child is mounted above and across a single wheel and a single handle extends outward from the hub of the wheel to a bar positioned to be gripped by a pusher.